Gone
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: This could be anyone's woman but not her woman.  It could be anyone, a nobody, somebody she never met before in her life.


Gone

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane Rizzoli happily buzzed around the kitchen in her home in which her and Maura shared for the past 6 months. Maura was filling in for the east side medical examiner and had a murder by the harbor. Jane smiled as she thought of how pissed Maura was when she left for the crime scene, they were celebrating their one year anniversary tonight and Jane's family, Korsak and Frost were all coming over in a few short hours.

She was slicing the last bits of broccoli to go into the pasta she was making for tonight's dinner when she heard a car pull in front of the house. Looking out the kitchen window she was surprised to see Korsak step out of the car and walk to the front door.

Wiping her hands on a towel she walked to the front door opening it before he even had a chance to knock.

She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here the party doesn't start for another 3 hours…" started Jane letting Korsak in.

She shut the door behind him and turned to tease him but as she took in the blood shot eyes of the man standing in front of her words seemed to catch in her throat.

"Jesus Korsak you look like your dog just died," said Jane worriedly as she walked up to her ex partner.

"Janie…" started Korsak his red rimmed eyes looking at her sadly.

"What are …you doing here…Vince…?" said Jane shakily watching as tears seem to make their way into his eyes.

"Jane…it's about Maura…" choked out Korsak as he stepped towards her.

Jane body instantly froze, "what about her?"

"She…She…" stumbled Korsak almost as if he was choking on his emotions.

Jane stomped over to stand right in front of Korsak as she grabbed him by the collar ripping him, "TELL ME" screamed Jane.

"She's gone" whispered Korsak

Jane instantly let go of Korsak and staggered back a few steps as if she were slapped in her face, "What do you mean gone" whispered Jane, "Gone for the day, gone on for vacation, gone as in leaving me, what Korsak, did she go on fucking lunch, WHAT?" yelled Jane her emotions running ramped.

"No Jane, she is _gone_" said Korsak tears gathering in his eyes as he stressed the last word.

Realization crossed Jane's face and her knees instantly gave out from under her. Luckily Korsak fast reflexes caught her before he hit the ground. Korsak dragged Jane to the couch and set her down.

"No,no,no" mumbled Jane over and over again her hands ripping at her hair, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably in suppressed anguish.

"She was at the scene…it didn't get properly cleared…the guy he jumped out of the closet so fast…before any of us could react…he shot her Jane" whispered Korsak to his friend as he gently rubbed her back. "She died on the way to the hospital…."

He stopped as a Jane screamed into her hands shaking her head back and forth.

A few minutes went by as Jane cried and screamed before finally she stood up suddenly and glaring at her Korsak, "Where is she" said Jane in a deadly tone.

Korsak stared at her friend in shock, "She is at the station Jane…" said Korsak and before he could another thing Jane was out the door walking towards her car.

* * *

Jane ignored the looks she got when she entered the station as she walked down to the Morgue.

She reached the room and opened the door to see Maura's assistants surround a body in which she could not bring himself to look at. Jane took in their tear stained faces and lost it, "GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THER ROOM BEFORE I MAKE YOU" she screamed and instantly they all moved as fast as they could before Jane killed them all.

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room. Jane's eyes made their way back to the center of the room where a body laid on the table. She could tell it was a woman by the long hair flowing from the head. The blonde hair flowing in curls however made her heart skip.

But Maura would tell her not to jump to conclusions…not to assume. I mean blonde hair was normal. Anyone could have blonde curled hair like that.

Anyone could have blonde hair like that.

**This could be anyone's woman but not her woman. It could be anyone, a nobody, somebody she never met before in her life.**

Taking another step she noticed a scar on the woman's right ankle, again her heart plummeted to her stomach. But once again her mind would not be convinced. Maura would argue that thousands of people could have the same scar.

Maura got hers from hitting her ankle on the edge of bed. It was a simple injury, just a scratch and anyone in the world could get the scratch. A clumsy person could easily have a scar like that; hell a perfectly stable person could have an accident and get a scar like that.

Anyone could have that scar like that.

**This could be anyone's woman, not her woman. It could be anyone, a nobody, somebody she never met before in her life.**

She took one step forward praying to god that it was not her Maura but then suddenly something caught her eye on the hand of the body. A ring on her left hand glowed as the light hit it perfectly.

She froze as her mind fought against it the impending discovery.

NO! Her mind screamed. This woman could be anyone' fiancé, it is not her, it could be anyone's engagement ring.

They had to have made hundreds of the rings in Boston alone!

Anyone could have an engagement ring like that.

**This could be anyone's woman, not her woman, it could be anyone, a nobody, somebody she never met before in her life.**

Taking another step forward not ready to see her face her eyes traveled up to the woman's collar bone, a pale birth mark on her right shoulder almost ended her right there. Her heart couldn't take it anymore; it was one more surprise away from just exploding in her chest.

Her mind was running out or excuses, but it was a birth mark right? Anyone could have a birthmark like that, there was nothing special about it was a just an oval shaped regular old birth mark on a spot that is known to have birth marks.

Anyone could have a birthmark like that.

**This could be any woman, not her woman; it could be anyone, a nobody, somebody she never met before in her life.**

Jane closed her eyes and took one more step so that she was right by the table. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to finally see the mystery woman's face. The one she had convinced herself that wasn't Maura.

But one look at her and Jane let out a choked sob.

The beautiful face of the love of her life was lying on a table motionless.

No longer would Jane see that famous smile gracing Maura's lips. No longer would Maura's beautiful eyes glare at her when she cursed. Maura's eye brow can never rise up when she was amused with her.

Crying Jane gathered Maura up in her arms as she held her to her chest.

"NO please!" pleaded Jane, "Please don't leave me, I need you. I love you so much, come on baby please, please, PLEASE!" she pleaded as Jane pulled Maura as close as she could to her body as Jane began to rock back and forth crying.

Jane knew she was gone. Maura had left her, she knew it, and Maura was not coming back. So she stood there holding Maura's lifeless body as to hers, wishing that somehow if she held Maura close enough to her heart then perhaps Maura's would start back up again.

* * *

Korsak stood by the door watching the whole scene play out before him, tears flowing down his face at his friends anguish. Jane must have sensed his presence because she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Jane looked up at him for a few seconds before starting back down at Maura as she brushed her hair from her face.

"I love her Korsak," said Jane softly. "I told her for the first time exactly one year ago. It just slipped one night after we were watching a movie. The movie ended and she looked up at me and flashed me one of her smiles…and I just said it. I thought she was going to hate me, I thought I was going to lose my best friend…

Jane paused to stare up at Korsak with a sad smile on her face, "but you know what she did Korsak? She smiled even wider…you know that smile she gets when she is ridiculously happy?" laughed Jane sadly.

"She just smiled at me at me and told me she loved me back and kissed me. I thought I died Korsak, I mean Maura Isles said that she loved me, she loved me" whispered Jane staring back down at Maura.

Gathering Maura up in her arms against she rocked some more just cradling Maura in her arms until she caught sight of the ring on her left hand again.

Reaching down her stroked the ring on her finger, "I asked her to marry me yesterday Vince. I took her to a small restaurant and then we took a stroll through the park…

"I was so scared Vince. I have never been so scared in my life," said Jane picking up her head to stare sadly at her partner seeing tears in his eyes.

Jane ran her thumb over the top of the diamond on Maura's hand before speaking again.

"I carried the ring in my pocket for a week but kept chickening out right before I asked her. Finally in the middle of the park she just looked at me a smiled, that same smile she had on her face …just like that day all those years ago."

"I took one look at her and it was like my leg just gave out and I fell down onto one knee," Jane whispered. "It was if God himself decided it was time and just took my legs out right from under me," she said softly smiling.

"So there I was just kneeling there in front of her at not knowing what to say. I can't even tell you what I said to make her say yes it was all just a blur. But she said yes. She said yes to me. I couldn't believe it" laughed Jane.

Looking up at Korsak she took her free hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I mean she said yes, to me" whispered Jane as if she didn't believe the words she was saying. "I never deserved her…she was so far out of my league… what she ever saw in me I have no idea."

Leaning down Jane kissed the top of Maura's head as she set her body back down on the table. Taking her hand Jane stroked Maura's cold cheek and spoke, "She is gone, and I can't believe she left me, I can't live without her Korsak."

"I can't survive without her, who will keep me in line, who will keep me company…whose going to watch how many beers I drink at the Dirty Robber so I don't try and drive home?"

"What am I going to do when I go to our house and I see her stuff everywhere? Her horrible taste in cd's in my entertainment center. Her disgustingly healthy soy food crap littering our refrigerator or her fucking thousands of dollars worth of clothes all over in the closet!"

Jane stared back up at Korsak her body shaking.

"What am I going to do when I sit at my table alone to eat my dinner? What am I going to do when I sit on the couch to watch the Red Sox play and look at her spot where she always sat? What the hell am I going to do when I wake up alone, my arms wrapped around nothing, my body craving the heat and comfort that only her body can give me? What am I going to do?" cried Jane tears flowing down her face freely.

"I don't know Jane" whispered Korsak finally speaking up as he walked forwards and laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "You need to call her family" whispered Korsak.

Jane just nodded as her eyes went back down to Maura. Leaning down she kissed Maura's forehead for the last time as she stroked back her hair.

"I love you Maura Isles," whispered Jane choking on her words, " I love you so much and I always will" and with that she walked out the door with Korsak in tow. Stopping by the door Jane gave one last tear obstructed view of the love of her life.

**It wasn't just anyone's beautiful blond hair.**

**It wasn't just anyone else's scar on their ankle.**

**It wasn't just anyone else's engagement ring.**

**It wasn't just anyone else's beautiful birthmark.**

**It was Maura's.**

**It was her woman.**

**She was no stranger.**

**She was not just anybody.**

**She was the one.**

**She was her soul.**

**She was her life.**

**She was hear heart.**

**She was everything.**

**And now….she was gone.**

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
